Solo un poco más
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Lo relevante era estar juntos y acurrucados, en silencio y sin pedir más ―solo un poco más de tiempo para permanecer así. [FLUFF FEST 2016] [Fluff:Cuddles Edition] Por un mundo con más fluff .O./
1. Prisoner

Es el gruvia day & Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Estos drabbles corresponden a los **Fluff Meme: Cuddles** _Edition_ ** _._ Prompt elegido: **_"_ _Nope! You're my prisoner today…" / Nop. Eres mi prisionero/a este día._

* * *

 **#MovimientoFluffDespuésDeTantoAngst**

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

Para Nicole por ganar tercer lugar en el maratón de brotps del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo I: Prisoner**

* * *

Despertar y que su cálido aliento chocara contra su cuello era, sin duda, una de las mejores sensaciones que podía experimentar. Más allá de todos los años juntos y del poco tiempo que tenían como casados, no dejaba de disfrutarla como si fuera la primera vez.

Soltó una pequeña risita al comprobar que el musculoso brazo de Gray rodeaba su cintura, abrazándola para acomodarla cerca de su cuerpo mientras apoyaba su frente en su nuca.

A pesar de todas las noches durmiendo juntos y las mañanas despertando a su lado, le encantaba comprobar que esa costumbre se mantenía a través del tiempo. Siempre era así: ella despertaba primero y él, al no ser buen madrugador, por no querer renunciar a la calidez de su cuerpo, la retenía a su lado. Juvia no ponía mucha resistencia, se encogía entre sus brazos, porque estar así de cerca con él, era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día.

No podía precisar en qué momento de la noche él se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y sería mentir, decir que la despertaba. Simplemente sus cuerpos encajaban tan perfecto como piezas de rompecabezas, que en vez de notar diferencia con su cercanía, ella se sentía completa y protegida.

Ese abrazo diurno, en un principio era para empujar lejos las pesadillas y los amargos recuerdos. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, esa necesidad se hizo más fuerte hasta volverse una dulce costumbre: era mucho más que un abrazo. Ese abrazo, los unía de una manera especial. Ese abrazo les decía que estaban vivos y juntos. Ese abrazo era el recordatorio de lo mucho que se amaban.

Juvia estaba en las nubes; Gray estaba cerca. Gray la quería a ella cerca. Gray la cuidaba incluso mientras dormía y eso era lo mejor de su mundo. Era su momento íntimo, sin necesidad de algún beso o una caricia. No importaba si estaban desnudos o no. Lo relevante era estar juntos y acurrucados, en silencio y sin pedir más ―solo un poco más de tiempo para permanecer así.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se movió para levantarse, que aunque nunca fuera suficiente de ese contacto, era el momento de activarse, puesto a que tenía cosas por hacer antes de ir al gremio (nadie nunca le dijo todas las actividades que una mujer casada debía efectuar. No se quejaba, al contrario, le encantaba esmerarse en esa labor para consentir a Gray).

Al sentir que se quería levantar, puso más presión en su abrazo. Y la devolvió a su posición inicial de forma delicada pero con un agarre fuerte.

―Gray-sama ―Juvia se quejó y él resopló algo dormido ―Juvia necesita preparar el desayuno.

―Mmmph ―fue la respuesta del mago de hielo mientras la acercó más a su cuerpo.

―¡Gray-sama! ―su voz sonaba cantarina ―Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que ahora irían a Fairy Tail y tomarían una misión. ¡Gray-sama hasta prometió levantarse temprano!

―Al diablo con lo que dije.

―Pero Gray-sama, debemos trabajar ―intentó moverse, pero él la frenó al enterrar su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro para darle un beso en ese lugar.

―Nop ―respondió. No estaba dispuesto a negociar y arrepentido por las palabras de la noche, agregó ―; eres mi prisionera este día ―y no iba a escapar de él...

* * *

 **Me pasé como con 45 palabras (total 545) Era un drabble pero el gruvi gruvi me puede mucho. xDD ¿Review? ¡Gracias por leer! PD: ¡Son unos pillos! xD**

―Adjunto la petición: me gustaría un drabble Gruvia fluff, algo simple tipo alguna escena de su relación, una confesión amorosa, de recién casados, etc. Algo de ese estilo pero que sea tan fluff que me haga vomitar corazones por un mes (?)

―FLUFF=Liraaz. Fluff. ¿Recién casados? ¿Amors? ¡Y LOS PROMPTS! xD Este fic tendrá mínimo 17 drabbles. xD

―Nicole, espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por participar y espero seguirte viendo en el foro. Me pediste fluff y recién casados y mi alma es bien fluffy. xDDD ¡Espero no decepcionarte y haberte logrado vomitar corazones! :D


	2. Confession

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.** Al mirar los prompts de la gruvia fluff. Decidí que era buena idea unirnos a mis otros prompts fluff para tener más fluff. Fluff al cuadrado 7u7)9. _Culpen al canon_ de estos DELIRIOOOOOOOOS~ _I am not even sorry._ Algunos días los odio, otros no tanto. Este es uno de los más pasables. En realidad esta semana no andaré puñetera. :x Y planeo no enojarme por nada. Seré fluffy fluffy.

 **Prompt de abrazos:** _"Somehow cuddling with you is even better than I expected it to be…"_ & **Gruvia fluff** _"Confession"_

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo II: Confession**

* * *

Las palabras no pronunciadas podían aglomerarse en la garganta para hacerse nudo y no dejar respirar. Era una forma de presión que causaba sofoco, todo para cumplir con un solo objetivo: ser dichas para que alguien las escuchara, que por algo se pensaba en ellas.

Existían personas a las cuales les resultaba muy fácil expresarse. A veces era imposible silenciarlas. Juvia era una de esas personas, mientras que él estaba en el extremo contrario; en el de los que les costaba hablar. Y lo peor para las personas de su tipo, era que las palabras se almacenaban como si el pecho fuera una bodega, luego se rebelaban y salían por la garganta para decir, aclarar, _confesar,_ remarcar, cuestionar… _algo._

―Gray-sama… ―el mago de hielo escuchó el feliz llamado de Juvia que trataba de animarlo. Ella sonreía y sus mejillas tenían un rubor rosa en su pálida piel. Todo en ella lucía adorable, Gray se atragantó ante su incómodo pensamiento. _De nuevo esos pensamientos._

El mago de hielo se sonrojó y se volteó a otro lado. Juvia se inclinó hacia él, intensificando el color de las mejillas de Gray y alzó su mano pretendiendo darle unas suaves palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda, pero vaciló al verlo tan avergonzado. El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, evidentemente fastidiado consigo mismo por estropear todo. En primera, no estarían así de no ser por él y su vómito verbal.

―Juvia, yo no quiero hablar de eso… ―dijo con el rostro volteado y girando los ojos hacia ella para ver su reacción.

La maga de agua abrió los ojos. ―¿Pero por qué Gray-sama? ¡No tiene nada de malo! ¡Para Juvia también fue lo mejor!

Palideció y sudó con nerviosismo. El rostro empezó a arder conforme las palabras de Juvia hacían eco en su mente. « _También, también, también.»_ Más avergonzado que nunca, dudó en hablar. Toda la vida se reprocharía por _sus palabras_ luego de despertar en los brazos de Juvia, en algún momento del viaje se habían quedado dormidos. Y él lo _había confesado_ sin más, al despertar los dos y encontrarse acurrucados, muy cerca, con sus brazos envueltos en cada uno. Y para tratar de alivianar el ambiente, para que la maga no se ilusionara, pero como los ojos de Juvia brillaban más de lo normal, se miraba más bonita que antes… y ante el encandilamiento de su belleza, él dijo _algo_ que terminó dando más esperanza. _El maldito subconsciente._

Y él no se arrepentía, solo que no estaba listo. No cuando se daba cuenta que la bodega de su pecho seguiría revelando lo inconfesable. ―Yo… simplemente no. Ahora no. ¿Por favor? ―suplicó.

Al sentirlo tan serio se enderezó. Apretó los labios para contenerse, su corazón latía contento y lleno de vida. Inyectado con más esperanza. Había salido una misión con Gray. _Felicidad automática._ Y de alguna forma u otra, había despertado en los brazos de su amado. ¿Cómo?, no lo sabía. Y tampoco le importaba el procedimiento para ese resultado. Encima, cuando ella lo había visto a los ojos, él despeinó su cabello, se agachó para ocultar el sonrojo y le confesó algo que la hizo flotar en las nubes. Sabía que para él no estaba siendo fácil de digerir, luego de estudiar su rostro, asintió. ―Está bien, si Gray-sama aún no quiere hablar de eso, Juvia lo entenderá… ―le sonrió amorosamente.

Asintió. ―Lo sé… ―él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que ella le comprendía.

Se odiaba por eso. Juvia lo decía todo por él y a veces, también hacía lo que él quería para los dos. La maga de agua era quien mejor sabía ―incluso más que él―, lo que le venía mejor… Y eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, su conexión a pesar de las pocas palabras.

Sus mejillas se encendieron en un tono rojo. Gray la vio a los ojos y negó rotundamente, era su modo de disculpa. Ya lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás. Además estaría mintiendo al retractarse. Tampoco le creería que era cierta esa negación, porque él ni ganas tenía de negarlo. Incómodo y avergonzado, actuaba como idiota con ella.

Soltó un suspiro. ―Lo siento.

―Está bien, Juvia lo entiende.

Siempre era tan comprensiva. Juvia simplemente era lo mejor. Se esforzó por sonreírle, que su comportamiento no había dado la mejor de las impresiones… la maga de agua parpadeó confundida por su _nada_ amistosa sonrisa, que apartó la vista, sintiéndose culpable por incomodarlo.

En algún tramo del viaje se quedaron dormidos hasta que una comerciante que iba en el tren los despertó. Luego de disculparse y retirarse llena de vergüenza, Juvia no había dejado de reírse por el nerviosismo que mostraba el mago, estaba encantada con su torpeza cuando ella le hablaba o se le acercaba demasiado. A Juvia le gustaba ver lo mucho que la provocaba al estar cerca de él. Gray hacía lo posible por no cruzar la mirada con ella, se le iba el habla, se sonrojaba con mayor facilidad… Y era divertido hasta ese momento. Su amor era paciente, y aunque haya pronunciado lindas palabras, para Juvia sus acciones de bobo enamorado lo _delataban todavía más._

Quiso golpearse mentalmente por no saber actuar. Ya había pasado lo ' _peor'_ , era consciente de eso. Quiso aclarar su mente y realmente lo único que venía a ella eran imágenes de cómo sus brazos estaban ceñidos a la cintura de la maga. Recordaba claramente la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba, de lo bien que encajaban, su aroma, todo… y cómo se había quedado hipnotizado viendo sus ojos abrirse lentamente después del sueño. Y cuando se vieron fijamente, después de sonreírse como enamorados, se dio cuenta de cómo había despertado. Gracias a que los habían interrumpido. La soltó brusco y dio un brinco, Juvia se apartó y parpadeó confundida, intercalando su mirada entre él y la vendedora. Después, sonrió satisfecha, su mirada brilló más, pestañeó coqueta para él. La tercera persona desapareció. Y _mierda. Mierda_. Lo dijo: _había dormido bien._ No venía ni al caso, pero fue lo primero que salió de su garganta.

―Juvia solo quiere que Gray-sama sepa que ella durmió bien… _también_ ―agregó ―y si quiere repetirlo porque Juvia aún tiene sueño ―golpeteó ambos dedos índices mientras se agachaba, un poco avergonzada de su atrevimiento.

Y a eso era lo que se refería cuando decía que había alimentado una esperanza. Juvia jamás se cansaría de repetirlo. De pedirlo. Quizás era hora de abrirse un poco más y ceder, ya había hecho lo impensable y comentando lo improbable… Y bueno, no se la había pasado tan mal, estaba lejos de eso, ¿qué quedaba?

Ella se movió unos cuántos centímetros a él, expectante y temerosa de lo que estuviera por pasar. Soltó un suspiro y se sonrojó ante lo que estaba por hacer. _A lo que volvía acceder._ Pero en verdad, se había sentido bien así. Juvia asintió conforme y se acurrucó a su lado. Respiró tranquilo porque ella siempre entendería el mensaje oculto tras sus acciones. Sintió el peso de su brazo en sus hombros para acercarla más su cuerpo.

Clavó mirada en él y se agachó para regalarle una amplia sonrisa que le mostraba otra cara, haciendo así que Juvia se sintiera más confiada con el simple hecho de percibir el fugaz brillo de sus ojos, y un evidente rubor en sus mejillas. De alguna manera, estando solos, no tenía tanto problema en expresarse, lo único que se limitaba era él... Ella se había percatado de eso y su única respuesta fue sonreírle con cariño y acomodarse a su lado.

Al pasar los minutos del viaje, fue vencida por el sueño; Juvia dormía totalmente apoyada en su hombro y él, la abrazaba y le acariciaba la piel de su hombro. Se sentía feliz y quería reírse de él mismo. ¿En verdad le costaba tanto admitir lo bien que se sentía? ¿De aceptar toda esa tranquilidad? Había actuado como idiota para evitar tocar el tema. Se había reprochado sus palabras y alimentar una esperanza, que no necesitaba ser alimentada porque ya todo era bastante sólido.

Echó un vistazo hacia abajo para ver sus largas pestañas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, lucía tranquila, y a la vez le trasmitía esa sensación.

Al comprobar que estaba dormida, se animó a susurrar una _confesión._ ―De alguna manera, abrazarte es mejor de lo que esperaba ―se mantuvo cerca de ella, con la punta de la nariz rozó su cabello, un cosquilleo sacudió su cuerpo.

Sonrió para sí y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a volverse a dormir.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. Mucho amor, mucha miel y mucho fluffy. ¡ES LA FLUFFY FEST! Énfasis en ese "esperaba" :x porque Gray pensaba ser un macho salvaje y miren lo que tuvo que hacer el pillo. xD**

 **―Reviews:** ** _Doramassilvi._** ¡Qué bueno que lo amaste y agregaste a favs! ¡Muchísimas gracias por siempre comentar! El fluff me llama. Después de tanto angst, Gray merece que lo consientan XD y ahora le tocó a Juvia :x **_Nymus._** xDDD no pudiste definirlo mejor: despertar calientito y quedarse en camita y luego que llegue el gato porque quiere dormir más tiempo :x ¡Gracias por comentar! PERO NO MUERAS D= **_Nicole._** Si supieras toooooooodo lo que me imagino con estos dos, cosas fluff, smut… mi mente no descansa. Cuando leí los prompts dije, bueno… este es perfecto para lo que Nicole quiere. Me alegra saber mucho que te gustó y que fangirleaste, yo también fangirleo cuando encuentro historias así, que son un amor (LLLL) PD: si, aquí vas a morir de diabetes xD todos los prompts son cursis ** _. Mauu._** ¡Gracias por comentar! XD en esta historia habrá mucha azúcar y amor, es justo y necesario. **_Lua93._** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIEMPRE, me los he imaginado así de cursis una vez que esas paredes de hielo dejan de poner resistencia. Me halaga tanto que me digas eso, que mis fics se vuelvan favoritos de alguien y que me los comenten es SDKFSDKFSDKF *se sonroja* Muchas gracias. Y bueno, la respuesta es esta, esta historia tiene más capítulos.

 **Gracias por leer, comentar** y agregar a favs **. Reviews, críticas y sugerencias, bienvenidos.**

 **I looked the views of my stories, though sometimes I want to kill myself, however, this time I looked views or visitors from: Brazil, France, Serbia and Montenegro, China and the Philippines' And WOOOOOOOOW- Thanks for reading. I'm not sure because of language XDDD but thanks. (здраво, 你好** **, Hi, Salut, Hallo!) / Miré los hits de mis historias ―y normalmente me provocan ganas de suicidarme―, no obstante, esta vez miré views o visitors de: Brasil, Francia, Serbia y Montenegro, China y Filipinas ―Y WOOOOOOOOW― Gracias por leer. No estoy segura por cuestiones de idioma, pero gracias.**


	3. Home

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.** Prompt de abrazos: _"I'm tired, come to bed and cuddle with me please?"_ & Gruvia fluff: _"Home"_ Seguimos con el maratón.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo III: Home**

* * *

Lo mejor tras una larga y cansada misión era, además de la recompensa, llegar a casa y saber que lo recibirían con la más esperada, única, sincera, alegre, vaporosa y amorosa de las sonrisas. Además tener la certeza de que esa persona especial lo esperaba.

Ante la imagen de una Juvia sonriente y llena de felicidad por recibirlo, Gray tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa para que sus compañeros de equipo no hicieran alguna pregunta de por qué se estaba riendo de la nada. No tenía por qué dar detalles y como ya había tenido suficiente con los gritos y las estupideces de Natsu, como para que apareciera a arruinar su nirvana.

Su _hogar_ mental, mientras llegaba al real donde una bella dama lo esperaba.

Había tenido varios hogares en su vida, dos se los habían arrebatado de una manera muy cruel, y ahora irónicamente tenía otros dos que rellenaban el vacío que hubo en su vida. Fairy Tail, su gremio, era uno. Y como no era suficiente, nunca lo sería, decidió tener un hogar mucho más íntimo con aquella persona especial que había llegado a su vida y la había cambiado por completo: Juvia. La cual tenía mucho impacto, tanto que cuando salía a misiones lo que ansiaba más era volver a casa para estar con ella.

Tras haber reportado su misión y repartido el pago, cada quién tomó su rumbo, había escuchado la invitación de Erza para ir a cenar algo, él se apresuró por marcar su trayectoria y rechazó la oferta con un:

―Quizás en otro día, estoy cansando.

Los ojos marrones de la pelirroja se clavaron en él, revelando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Asintió luego de la inspección y aprobó su plan, adivinando sus intenciones. ―Buenas noches entonces y saludos a Juvia.

Vio a Erza, Wendy y Charle tomar su camino. Natsu, Lucy y Happy ya habían desaparecido, y él retomó el suyo para llegar a casa.

Estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a sentir el cansancio del día, además de que no habían salido totalmente ilesos del trabajo (más por agarrarse a golpes con Natsu que por lo difícil de la misión), que lo único que pedía era llegar a casa, ver a Juvia, tomar una larga ducha, tirarse en su cómodo colchón, que extrañaba también luego de dormir a la intemperie, dormir hasta tarde y obvio, arrastrar a la maga de agua. Que si extrañaba lo blando de su cama, la extrañaba mucho más a ella y sus cuidados.

―¡Gray-sama!

―¿Juvia? ―preguntó casi en un susurro al tiempo que abría bien los ojos para asegurarse de que en realidad ella estaba ahí.

La vio sonriente, iluminada por una farola de la calle. La maga de agua apuró su paso para alcanzarlo. ―Juvia lo extrañó, Gray-sama ―se paró de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, seguido de rodear su cuello con sus brazos ―¿Cómo está? ¿Le fue bien en la misión?

Ladeó su cabeza como si fuera un curioso pajarito, expectante de las respuestas del mago de hielo. Él deslizó sus manos por su cintura y la estrechó a su cuerpo. ―¿Qué haces sola tan tarde?

Parpadeó confundida. ―Juvia preguntó primero ―soltó una pequeña risa al verlo fruncir el entrecejo―. Juvia quería prepararle algo de cenar a Gray-sama y se le hizo un poco tarde ―asintió a la par que ella hablaba ―y como Gray-sama ya está aquí, puede acompañar a Juvia para que no vaya sola.

Quiso pedirle que olvidara lo de la cena y que se fueran a casa a descansar pero no pudo resistirse a esa mirada especial y ni al tierno puchero de sus labios. Y tampoco tenía moral para decirle que no, porque se estaba tomando la molestia de preocuparse por él. Cuando puso los ojos en blanco, Juvia supo que era una afirmación y dio un pequeño saltito de emoción, le dio otro beso en los labios como agradecimiento y después buscó su mano para entrelazarla y arrastrarlo a la tienda de comestibles.

El momento de las compras fue bien, Gray había respondido a las anteriores preguntas de Juvia y contado mucho más detalles de la misión. La maga de agua, en cambio, le habló de lo que había hecho durante los días que él estuvo fuera. También le preguntó en reiteradas veces que se le antojaba cenar. El mago de hielo lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y perder el menos tiempo posible en la tienda, pero para no desairarla respondía que algo sencillo, que él estaría feliz con cualquiera de sus platillos.

El momento de las compras no había durado tan poco como él quería, pero al menos ya podía respirar tranquilo en la comodidad y tranquilidad de su hogar. Había arrojado las bolsas sobre la mesa, Juvia se encargaría de acomodarlas, y tras la cariñosa indicación de la maga sobre lo que él tenía que hacer: tomar un baño. Caminó hacia su habitación y contuvo todas las ganas de tirarse a la cama.

Luego de cerca de media hora, la maga fue en su búsqueda. ―Gray-sama, ya está la cena ―Juvia se asomó por el marco de la puerta y de inmediato se reprochó el hecho.

Observaba la ropa del mago de hielo regada por todo el piso de la habitación y a él, recostado en la cama con los brazos extendidos. Sonrió pensando en que después del baño, cayó rendido. Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, miró su pacífico rostro y el subir y bajar armonioso de su pecho, que no se resistió a acariciar sus húmedos cabellos.

Juvia jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, no sabía por qué, pero ver sus expresiones tan relajadas mientras dormía, la enternecían por completo. Era como un niño pequeño, que después de un exhaustivo día de juegos, dormía apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada.

Al sentir su suave contacto, abrió los ojos con pesadumbre. ―Gray-sama, Juvia no quería despertarlo ―se sonrojó un poco. Seguía jugueteando con su cabello―. La cena ya está, ¿Quiere comer algo o des…

Guardó silencio cuando lo vio girarse hacia ella. ―Estoy cansado… ―bostezó…

Juvia rió. ―Juvia se ha dado cuenta de eso ―no se necesitaba ser un genio para percatarse―, ¿Quiere que Juvia lo deje dormir?

Negó tenuemente. ―¿Por qué no vienes a la cama y me abrazas? ―solo eso era lo que esperaba después de largos y tediosos días lejos de su _hogar._

 _Sonrió feliz_ mientras él le hacía campo, por fortuna ya tenía puesta la ropa adecuada para dormir, se apresuró para recostarse a un lado y muy pronto sintió que pasó su brazo por su cintura y clavó su barbilla en su hombro. Simplemente amaba tenerlo así.

* * *

 **Descompuse y alteré la frase. I'm not even sorry.**

 **Tengo conflicto con este prompt, xD no escribí lo mejor (que yo quería vomitar corazones) y siento que no lo conseguí xD**

 **Agradezco sus valientes comentarios:** ** _Nymus, doramassilvi, Kira Blake_ que ustedes digan que salió meloso, cursi y fluffy me hace sentir realizada.**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**


	4. Bonds

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.** Seguimos con el maratón 7u7)r Prompt de abrazos: _"I've had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…"_ & Fluff fest _"Bonds"_

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo IV: Bonds**

* * *

Juvia era mucho más abierta con sus emociones y sentimientos que él. La maga de agua era como un libro abierto, no temía en expresar su estado de ánimo o lo que su corazón le dictaba. Era una cualidad que él admiraba desde cerca, como si se tratara de las olas de un mar golpeando con la orilla.

Gray admitía también, que aunque él fuera un poco más difícil, Juvia sabía leerlo. La maga de agua era una experta en su lenguaje; ella podía interpretar sus silencios, descifrar el mensaje entre líneas que había tras sus palabras, o de la ausencia de las mismas. Eso volvía más fácil su relación, para algunos podía resultar cansado, pero la maga de agua era un caso especial. Ella se esmeraba por ayudarlo y se sentía orgullosa al poder hacerlo.

Esa era parte de la riqueza de su relación; a diferencia de ella, que era clara y transparente como el agua, y él era mucho más denso. Si Juvia era un mar, él bien podía ser una cueva bloqueada, en la cual era un laborioso trabajo encontrar la salida.

Ambos podían ser diferentes, pero sus _lazos_ eran fuertes. La evidencia estaba en ese momento: Juvia miraba atenta a su rostro, analizando cuál sería su movimiento, y que aunque ella pudiera leerlo y supiera siempre consolarlo, el camino no era fácil, porque veces Gray se encerraba en su mundo, otras hablaba y se expresaba con detalle, pero mayoría de las veces era renuente a hablar... pero no era renuente a dejarse querer. _Eso ya no._

Normalmente cuando el mago de hielo se sentía triste, hablaba menos de lo normal y su mirada reflejaba ese sentimiento angustiante. A veces, no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, o quería estar lejos de todo. Cuando Juvia logró entrar a su corazón, pasaba esos momentos apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo para que ella acariciara sus cabellos. Sin preguntas que responder o sin nada que decir, Gray cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos conforme la maga pasaba sus dedos por las hebras azabaches. Haciéndolo sentir un _poco mejor._

Sentía un cosquilleo en la cabeza. Un hormigueo que descendía por su cuello y lo envolvía a la altura del pecho, llenándolo de calidez. Juvia con sus caricias pronunciaba todas aquellas palabras que aliviaban su alma.

―Gray-sama… ―su voz sonó apenada. Sus manos seguían enredadas en sus cabellos, aunque él dio medio giro para quedar boca arriba. Arrastró su mirada para cruzarla con la de ella.

Ver su rostro compungido, le impulsó a hablar porque tampoco quería mortificarla. ―Estoy bien ―se esforzó por sonreírle para serenarla, se reacomodó en su regazo―. No es nada.

Juvia arrugó su nariz. Estaba en desacuerdo, ella lo conocía perfecto y sabía que en esas fechas, venían dolorosos recuerdos a su memoria.

―Gray-sama puede confiar en Juvia ―se acercó a él, acarició su mejilla con su mano y apoyó su frente en la de él ―a Juvia no le gusta ver triste a Gray-sama.

Se recargó más en ella y cerró los ojos. Él sabía que ella conocía las razones que lo mantenía apagado, seco, llorando en silencio. Había lágrimas invisibles que recorrían sus mejillas, ella podía verlas aunque no estuvieran ahí. Los trazos de sus dedos en su cabello se hicieron más suaves, tanto que se podía quedar dormido en cualquier momento, queriendo transmitir toda la comprensión del mundo.

―No es bueno que se guarde las cosas, Gray-sama.

Un silencio los rodeó. Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin pestañar.

―Lo sé ―dijo en un suspiro, enderezándose para quedar sentada a un lado de ella.

Lo había aprendido bien. También sabía que si Juvia no se apartaba de su lado, en ese día en especial, era porque quería demostrarle que ella siempre estaría acompañándolo y velaría por su felicidad. No le obligaba a hablar, pero era su forma de hacerle entender que no estaba solo. Era reconfortante tener en quien apoyarse, tener quien recogiera cada fragmento de su alma para pegarla y abrigarla.

Ella solo quería un huequito para compartir su dolor y hacerlo más leve. Que si por ella fuera, se quedara con todo el sufrimiento para que él no estuviera así. Hundió sus dedos en su espalda y apoyó su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello, respiró profundo y quiso llenar cada fibra de su ser con la esencia de la maga de agua. Se sentía derrotado y cansado, si ganas de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

―Solo he tenido un día bastante duro y honestamente todo lo que quiero en este momento es una bebida y…

Su voz se vio frenada al sentir cómo las manos femeninas subían por su espalda para quedarse una quieta en ese lugar y la otra llegar hasta su cabeza, volviendo acariciar su cabello, y aunque él jamás lo dijo, Juvia sabía que ese era su mimo favorito en esos días.

No alcanzó a pedirle el abrazo que necesitaba cuando ella ya lo envolvía en uno. Le daba consuelo, todo lo que necesitaba sin que lo pronunciara, esos eran sus _lazos_ especiales. Juvia lo arrulló para consolarlo como si fuera un recién nacido. La maga de agua depositaba muchos y prolongados besos en su cabello al tiempo que le daba hermosas palabras de consuelo que lo hacían sentir mejor, mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Gray bebé *Corazones* Gray merece lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor. xD No me gusta como quedó esto, insisto, yo quería provocarme vómito de corazones, pero creo que es imposible (?)**

 **Gracias a Nym & Dora por los reviews (LLLL)**

 **Para ustedes :D**


	5. Shared clothes

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

Prompt de abrazos _:_ _"It'll be warmer if we cuddle together…"_ & Gruvia fluff: _"Shared clothes"_

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo V: Shared clothes**

* * *

Encogió sus rodillas y sus dedos acariciaron el borde de la chaqueta que tenía puesta. Juvia cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco mejor y embriagada por el aroma que desprendía la prenda. Y, por su puesto, feliz de sentirse tan querida y que la cuidaran _tan bien._ Esbozó una relajada sonrisa, su mente se perdía en sus alegres fantasías y los reclamos de Gray se volvían cada vez más lejanos. Su voz se amortiguaba con los pensamientos felices que formaba en su cabeza. Ante el mejor de los cuidados, junto a la mejor persona que existía para cuidarla, simplemente ya no dolía nada.

―Y no deberías sonreír ―regañó. Quería decir que estaba enojado con ella y que no le daba gracia que se burlara a cuesta de su preocupación, pero molesto o no, sabía darle prioridad a las cosas.

Se inclinó para pasar una manta sobre sus hombros. Y en contraste con sus palabras, sus acciones más que molestia, reflejaban gran preocupación por la maga de agua: tenía el ceño arrugado pero su mirada era mucho más suave. Podía estar exclamando miles de regaños y de reclamos pero se cercioraba que la chaqueta que había compartido con ella, estuviera bien abrochada, y la manta estuvieran cumpliendo el objetivo de abrigarla bien, además de que a cada minuto apoyaba su mano sobre la frente de Juvia para verificar que no tuviera temperatura alta.

―Eso fue muy irresponsable, Juvia ―no podía dejar estar al pendiente de ella.

La maga de agua tarareó adormilada y él suspiró, se desgastaba y ella ni le ponía atención. Gray llevaba más de veinte minutos reprochando su conducta imprudente, que el problema no era que saliera a misiones sin él, ni que ella no se cuidara como era debido, ni se relacionaba con el hecho de qué si la hubiese acompañado, o que él la hubiera cuidado mucho mejor. El problema era que no se daba ni el descanso y ni las atenciones adecuadas para mejorar su salud. Suspiró. Parecía una niña pequeña que necesitaba los cuidados de su madre, para recordarle en cada cuanto tiempo debía tomar sus medicinas, para darle indicaciones de lo que no debería de hacer para no exponerse, o incluso ajustar la ropa para que no pasara frío.

Juvia era cuidadosa con él, siempre que salía lastimado de alguna misión, ella se metía en su papel de enfermera ―y hacía exactamente lo mismo que él con ella―, pero cuando la situación era inversa, ella no era tan responsable. Se cuidaba pero no lo suficiente, según él y sus exagerados cuidados. Pero si la maga de agua no lo hacía _bien_ , él estaba para cuidarla _bien_.

Casi le dieron tres infartos cuando la vio parada, restando importancia a su condición e ignorando sus rigurosas indicaciones. Y por si eso fuera poco, porque en verdad estaba enferma y se sentía débil, Juvia no le ponía atención a sus regaños. Al verla casi dormida, se dio por vencido y tras comprobar que la fiebre por fin había desaparecido, decidió que no le quitaría el ojo de encima, Juvia era una niña desobediente y si él se distraía un segundo, ella salía de la cama en un acto de rebeldía pura.

―¿Estás bien o tienes frío?

Preguntó. Sus planes eran que estuviera lo más cómoda posible para que durmiera y recuperara fuerza. Por el timbre de voz de preocupación, abrió ligeramente los ojos.

―¿Juvia puede decirle algo? ―asintió preparado para ir a buscar su medicina, incluso prepararle algo de comer―. Sería más cálido si Gray-sama abraza a Juvia…

Se quedó sin aliento en cuanto la escuchó decir eso. Aún débil por la enfermedad, Juvia no perdía ninguna oportunidad. Luego sonrió conmovido, claro que sí. Y si la niña enferma quería un abrazo, él no se lo iba a negar. _Bajo ninguna condición._

―Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿cierto? ―suspiró cuando Juvia negó. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas estaban rosas, pero aun así se las ingeniaba para sonreírle juguetonamente y verse bonita.

Le pareció, en ese momento, que era aún más comparable con una niña pequeña que solo quería mimos de sus papás. Juvia se movió para darle espacio justo a un lado de ella. No se descubrió para enrollarlo en la manta que la cubría, era consciente de que Gray no soportaría el "horno", pero se acurrucó en su pecho una vez que el mago de hielo se sentó a su lado, sonriendo.

―¿Mejor?

―Mucho mejor, Gray-sama… Juvia está mejor.

Y sabía que pronto se curaría si él se mantenía cerca y le transmitía esa calidez, además de que escuchar su risa y sentir cómo su pecho vibraba al reír, eran su mejor medicina.

* * *

 **Cute cute cute *corazones* Personalmente creo que este es mejor que el pasado. No me gusta del todo, me gusta más que el pasado y menos que los primeros dos xDD cosa mía. Gracias a Nymuchis & Dora por comentar ¡Por ustedes, again!**


	6. Pajamas

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.** Odio el prompt. Es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto. XD

Prompt de abrazos: _"I always sleep better when you're here with me…"_ & Gruvia fluff _"Pajamas"_

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo VI: Pajamas**

* * *

Sus labios chocaron contra los suyos y las manos de Juvia sostenían con fuerza las solapas de su abrigo. ―¿Qué dice Gray-sama? ―murmuró sobre sus boca ―¿Va a pasar la noche en el departamento de Juvia?

La chica se separó él, sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo apreciar un tono más oscuro en sus ojos. Tragó saliva, antes de hablar.

―Juvia… yo… ―había perdido el norte, abrió los ojos para verla fijamente. Invitarlo era una cortesía, siempre era así cuando llegaban tarde de alguna cita, y aunque la respuesta era siempre una afirmación, era una costumbre preguntarlo― _._ Sí.

Sonrió complacida, Gray la acercó a él abrazándola por la cintura. ―¿Entonces lo hacemos?

―¿Hacer qué _exactamente_? ―achicó los ojos, sus labios se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa.

Juvia arqueó una ceja, dejándolo a la expectativa. ―A Juvia se le ocurren _muchas_ cosas ―se acercó a él para volver a besarlo.

 **~O~**

Soltó un suspiró mientras esperaba que Juvia saliera de su habitación, él se sentía impaciente y muy, _muy_ ansioso y a la expectativa. Gray estaba parado en medio de la sala, había dado vueltas alrededor de cinco minutos y tras darse cuenta que parecía un idiota desesperado, se detuvo en medio de la sala.

La cita con Juvia había salido bien. Y tras llegar tarde esa noche, Juvia lo invitó a quedarse en "casa". Al principio pensó que era una muestra de preocupación y cortesía, no se iba a negar a quedarse, no era ni la primera y ni la última vez que lo haría, pero después le dio el plus de la persuasión de _besos,_ dejando en claro las intenciones de su novia. _Y como a nadie le dan pan que llore._

Y cómo resistirse. Después de haber aceptado quedarse, Juvia entró a su habitación, no sin antes pedirle que la esperara. Cada vez estaba más ansioso, preguntándose sobre qué clase de sorpresa tendría para él. Con Juvia jamás se sabía y no era que se quejara, al contrario, de hacerlo no tendría esas ansias de quinceañero.

Había pasado bastante tiempo de eso y cuando estuvo a punto de llamarle, ella salió de su recámara, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba algo mucho más cómodo y cálido que su corto vestido negro. Gray se sintió confundido al verla así y cargando un par de prendas en sus brazos. _Porque eso era muy diferente a todo lo que pasó por su cochambrosa mente._

―¡Juvia lamenta tardarse Gray-sama! ―exclamó mientras caminaba a él ―pero ya todo está listo.

―¿Listo? ―se atragantó y se perdió más. No veía nada _estimulante o nuevo._ En verdad amaba a su novia, pero a veces no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. O de plano él estaba en otro mundo.

Ella extendió las prendas que llevaba en sus manos y asintió. ― _¡Las pijamas!_ ―dijo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, Gray achicó los ojos―. Esta noche… ¡Gray-sama y Juvia serán compañeros de cuarto!

―¿Compañeros de cuarto? ―soltó una risa nerviosa.

 _De todas_ las cosas que podían hacer ellos dos encerrados en casa, sin nadie que los molestara, que ya se sentía el raro por pensar _"normal",_ a Juvia se le ocurría sacar _pijamas_ para una _¿pijamada?_ ¿Con él? ¿Una pijamada con él? Y vaya que los hombres podían tener mil fantasías acerca de una pijamada femenina... pero él había tomado en _otro_ sentido la invitación, o Juvia había entendido bastante bien. Sabiendo lo imaginativa que era, era fácil deducir que se había perdido en alguna de sus locas fantasías…

Pero las pijamas que ella llevaba puestas estaban lejos de ser _sexy._ Al contrario, era un pantalón de franela de color verde y una ancha playera a juego.

Como si un tren lo arrollara, tomó aire y se atrevió a preguntar. ―¿Qué es exactamente lo que _"haremos"?_ ―pensaba que de último momento le había cambiado la jugada.

―Esta noche Gray-sama y Juvia verán películas mientras comen palomitas ―añadió y los pensamientos de Gray se borraron en automático, se sentía avergonzado al comprobar que siempre se trató de la misma jugada, él era el que se fue por la tangente―. Hace frío ―él asintió ―Juvia solo pensó en que con una noche así… _Juvia dormiría mejor con Gray-sama a su lado_ ―confesó con timidez.

Palideció. Sentía sudor correrle por la frente al pensar un poco en los _inocentes_ planes que Juvia le revelaba. Era bastante incómodo. Dio un paso hacia atrás para ver su rostro y descubrir si era una especie de broma. Hablaba entusiasmada, estaba bien preparada. Todo era verdad… Pero al mirarla tan sonriente, tarareando feliz, con los ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas como si un sueño se le hubiera cumplido, supo que hablaba en serio.

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza y suspiró. _Eso era._ Rió sonoramente. Una carcajada imparable salió de sus labios. Juvia le sonrió de vuelta y él se acercó para abrazarla. Sus oscuros ojos la miraban con ternura. Él la amaba así, por cómo era.

―Si así lo quieres, _roomies*_ seremos esta noche ―aclaró ―¿Qué película quieres ver?

* * *

 **Odio el prompt y me salió una mierda xDD Este es de los peores días pero es lo que hay XD ¿Dónde está el fluff? xD**

 **Roomies por compañeros de piso. && Claro, en la versión cochambrosa nada termina así (?) :x**

 **Gracias a Nymus, doramassilvi & lupitacullen por los reviews:D**


	7. Laughter

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

Prompt de abrazos: _"Get back here and cuddle with me…"_ & Fluff fest _"Laughter"_

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo VII: Laughter**

* * *

Contuvo una risa al verla. Juvia estaba parada frente a él, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una vena palpitaba con irritación en su frente. Ella estaba notablemente molesta, o lo más leve y parecido a esa sensación. Y él, en cambio, se deleitaba y divertía por ello.

Y era que… Juvia jamás de los jamases, se enojaba. ¿Cómo enojarse? Si ella era la mujer más paciente y amable que conocía, y eso que admitía que soportarlo a él era algo difícil. Nunca la había visto despertar de mal humor, ¡Juvia casi era una santa! La maga de agua era muy comprensiva, a todo le encontraba justificación y las únicas veces que la había visto _"molesta"_ era cuando estaba celosa o en medio una batalla, pero ninguna de esas ocasiones _contaba_ por ser bastante distintas.

Porque en esta ocasión, Juvia se _quejaba._ _Y lo hacía en serio._ Hacía quejas como cualquier persona que despertaba de malas porque _alguien_ había hecho ruido que interrumpió su sueño. Se quejaba porque adormilada había caminado hasta la cocina, mirando las ropas de _alguien_ tiradas en el suelo, para llegar a su destino y ver el desastre que había. Y lo remató quejándose del mal tiempo.

Por supuesto que resultaba chistoso. ¡Juvia no se quejaba de nada! Al contrario; despertaba feliz de verlo, y si la dejaba dormir, enternecida agradecía su detalle de dejarla descansar. Sonriente recogía la ropa tirada, contenta limpiaba la cocina y maravillada miraba al cielo independientemente del clima. Eso era siempre, _siempre._ Y para ser la primera vez en que ella se enojaba, se estaba divirtiendo _. Y además entendía todas las razones para enojarse._

Apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras ella seguía hablando. Estaba lejos de ponerse a la defensiva, al contrario, se sentía relajado.

―No es gracioso Gray-sama ―infló sus mejillas.

Gray no lo resistió más y llevó las manos hacia su estómago para _reírse._ Ella se miraba adorable haciendo esos pucheros, incluso en esos momentos sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza. Juvia no entendía qué le causaba gracia y para él, eso era lo mejor.

―¡Gray-sama! ―su rostro se puso más rojo. Su voz no sonó enojada, sino avergonzada.

Mordió su labio inferior para contenerse. ―Está bien… estás molesta ¿Qué es lo que exactamente tengo que cambiar para remediarlo? ―trató de enmendar la postura, que las risas no eran la solución.

―Juvia no está molesta… ―sus facciones se serenaron y descruzó los brazos ―¿Por qué lo dice, Gray-sama? ―su expresión cambió por una más consternada.

Le sonrió. ―Bueno, me estabas llamando la atención… ―preocupada cubrió su boca con sus manos, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo decía o cómo lo decía. ¿Había usado mal tono con Gray?

―¿Juvia está enojada? ―se preguntó en voz alta, más para ella misma. Recapitulaba sus acciones y palabras―. ¡Juvia estaba enojada con Gray-sama!

Cuando las lágrimas amenazaron por salir de sus ojos, el mago de hielo suspiró y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella. Solo con Juvia, la historia inicial podía dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados de un segundo a otro.

―Juvia lo siente Gray-sama ―susurró. Sintió que él ponía una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra, acariciaba su abultado vientre ―Juvia… Juvia ―¿qué era lo que quería decir en verdad? ¡Ahora solo quería llorar!

Últimamente ni ella comprendía su humor, un momento estaba feliz y de repente algo le molestaba o simplemente terminaba llorando por cosas tan insignificantes.

Asustado dio un paso hacia atrás, nunca estaría cien por ciento acostumbrado a las lágrimas de las mujeres, y menos a las de ella. _Era su debilidad._ Todo había sido tan repentino, ¿ya estaba llorando?

―Juvia, no llores por favor. ¡No fue nada! ―apenas podía articular palabra. Tenía que consolarla rápido, pero la pregunta era cómo, porque un mal paso y la torrente de emociones que era Juvia, podía explotar.

―¡Gray-sama! ―sus labios temblaron. Se quedó sin aliento al ver las tupidas y gruesas lágrimas que se juntaron en sus ojos―, ¡Vuelva aquí y abrace a Juvia! ―exclamó dando un paso hacia él para envolverlo con sus brazos.

No tardó nada en ser correspondida, y despacito y con mucho cariño, el llanto fue menguando.

* * *

 **She's pregnant. Me gustaba cuando tuve la idea, me gustaba cuando lo escribí y ahora que lo releí no sé. Necesito bebés para estos dos :D *lo anota para futuras ideas* Medio inspirado en Encantada, cuando Giselle se ríe porque está enojada. Disney siempre será importante para mí ;D.**

 **Empalagarlas con fluffy hasta provocarles diabetes me hace feliz, esa era mi misión (LLLLLL) y cumplirla me llena de honor. I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU (?)**

 **Agradezco sus reviews *les pasa tarros de miel como agradecimiento***

 **Nymus, Bloddy cherry & doramassilvi **

**¡Fluffy para ustedes!**


	8. Anniversary

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

Prompt de abrazos: _"Well if it'll make you feel better…"_ & Fluff fest _"Anniversary"_

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo VIII: Aniversario**

* * *

Apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras que con el dedo índice de la derecha se dedicaba a trazar pequeños círculos sobre la mesa. Bien podía estar viendo por el ventanal y admirar lo hermosa que lucía Magnolia esa noche, pero para ella no había mejor y más grato espectáculo que el hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Tenía más de quince minutos viendo a Gray tratando de abrir una botella de champán. Para ella era entretenido verlo tan empeñado en lograr algo, como si estuviera en medio de una misión o en una acalorada pelea.

―Gray-sama…

―No ―alzó su mano para pedirle que guardara silencio.

Juvia con una sonrisa, observó el rostro de Gray; tenía el entrecejo fruncido debido al estrés. El mago de hielo estaba frustrado ante tantos intentos fallidos. Él no era un hombre que se permitía fracasar, y ni tampoco conformista, por lo que no se rendiría. Esa botella no le ganaría: que si no la abría, la congelaría, o la lanzaría al suelo. Cualquier opción indicaba que terminaría en miles de pedacitos.

―¡Maldición, ábrete!

Ante la maldición, soltó una cantarina risa que descolocó al mago de hielo. Furioso levantó el rostro para verla a ella y cuestionarle qué le daba gracia.

―La botella no le va a responder a Gray-sama…

La vio sonriente y su enojo se desmoronó en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Tomó aire. ―No es tan difícil ―dijo él y puso la botella sobre la mesa.

Juvia lo vio acomodar sus manos para poder usar su magia de creación y suspiró. No era que se quejara. Gray se había esforzado demasiado en la cena de _aniversario_ , la cual fue exquisita, la charla amena, pero cuando el momento de brindar por los dos llegó, apareció un nuevo rival para el mago de hielo: la botella verde de champán. La cual, le había robado toda la atención del chico.

Al crear un pequeño y afilado objeto de hielo, que parecía una navaja, sonrió malicioso y murmuró frases como _: "me las vas a pagar maldita_ " o _"ya verás"._ Con una mano agarró la boca de la botella y con la otra, hundió la navaja de hielo en el corcho para intentar sacarlo.

―Gray-sama debería sacudir primero la botella… ―se mantenía sonriente. Acunó su rostro en ambas manos.

Gray exasperado la vio de reojo. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con ella? y más que impaciente, parecía apoyarlo con su noble consejo en la ardua batalla contra la botella de champán.

―Juvia ―bufó fastidiado ―ten por seguro que esta cosa no me ganará ―reajustó la navaja de otra manera, pero la botella seguía sin abrirse.

La maga de agua asintió. ―Juvia lo esperará… pero Gray-sama debería tomar la botella y agitarla para que el corcho salga por inercia ―se había levantado para caminar hacia él, con la clara intención de indicarle cómo podía abrirla, según el mago.

―Yo puedo hacerlo _solo_ ―se quejó como si fuera un infante.

―Juvia lo sabe, solo quiere decirle cómo puede abrirla ―avanzó hasta detenerse detrás de él ―y bien, si un abrazohace sentir mejor a Gray-sama...

El mago de hielo se fue relajando al sentir que ella deslizaba sus brazos por debajo de los suyos para abrazarlo por el pecho. Claro que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. ―Gray-sama puede. Juvia confía en Gray-sama ―se alzó de puntitas y susurró cerca de su oído.

Ignoró el cosquilleo que hubo en la piel de las zonas por las que habían pasado sus manos. Juvia besó su hombro y él sabía bien lo que ese beso y ese abrazo le daban a entender, más allá de apoyarlo en su fiera batalla, era persuadirlo, con dulzura, a hacer bien las cosas. Y no podía negarse, tampoco resistirse. Resignado soltó la navaja y la dejó caer en la mesa. Tomó la botella con ambas manos y la agitó, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Juvia ya que aún había mucho por festejar.

* * *

 **Bah! xD**

 **Al principio me pareció graciosamente adorable 7u7)r**

 **Se nos acabó la week pero quedan los bonus days :D**

 **¡Gracias a Nym y Dora por leer y comentar!**


	9. G X J

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.** Se nos acabaron los días, quedan los bonus day. _Este y otro. xD_

Prompt de abrazos: _"Why don't we just relax and cuddle all day, hmm?"_ & Fluff fest " _GXJ"_

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo IX: G X J**

* * *

Preocupada de lo que estuviera pasando dentro de su departamento, Juvia abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Al entrar, su nariz percibió un aroma a comida quemada y después, escuchó la voz de Gray maldecir desde la cocina.

―¿Gray-sama? ―llamó alarmada. Básicamente corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía todo el alboroto.

El mago de hielo estaba de espaldas a ella, solo vestía unos bóxers en color negro. Maldijo nuevamente antes de voltear.

―Ey ―dijo tratando de ocultar su frustración cuando giró hacia atrás ―¿Cómo estás?

Lo observó unos segundos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras trataba de entender lo que pasaba en la cocina. Analizó su rostro y su mirada descendió, recorriendo el musculoso y tonificado cuerpo del mago. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron ampliando al darse cuenta de lo que Gray vestía. No eran cualquier _bóxers._ Eran esos _bóxers_ especiales, _los calzones del amor,_ en los que ella había bordado con tanto amor las iniciales de sus nombres _«G X J»_.

Gray jamás los vestía y eso era la novedad. Él los conservaba por ella, pero de eso a usarlos, jamás.

―Gray-sama ―Juvia cubrió sus labios con sus manos. Sorprendida y conmovida, el mago de hielo rascó su nuca y se volteó a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo, rechistando algo indescifrable―. ¿Pero qué ha pasado Gray-sama?

Antes de hablar, consideró cual versión sería mejor y menos humillante para su persona. ―Puede que yo…

―¿No hay nada limpio y por eso Gray-sama usa esos bóxers? ―interrumpió de inmediato, intentó ayudarlo. Él negó―. ¿Por qué Gray-sama cocinaba? ¿Cocinaba para Juvia? ―chilló emocionada.

Gray suspiró. Vio que sus ojos resplandecían como dos faros y supo de inmediato que debía contar todo. ―Puede que…

Después de haber estado en una muy buena fiesta en el gremio la noche anterior, al día siguiente se despertó un poco tarde, aun se sentía adormilado y lejos de estar en condiciones para estar de pie. Ignoró el odioso malestar y tambaleándose salió de la cama en busca de algún analgésico que le ayudara con el dolor de cabeza. Justo cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta, algo se instaló en su pecho, ¿Pero qué? Buscaba respuestas, mientras su mirada recorría todo el lugar.

Había algo anormal. Algo se sentía diferente…

El desorden del día previo era normal; su ropa estaba regada sobre los sillones y en el suelo. La sala era iluminada por la luz del día y todo estaba en silencio.

Como Juvia salió a una misión y él estaba solo, nadie había levantado la ropa, por eso no había ruido desde la cocina y no olía a comida. Juvia no estaba y se sentía. Él sabía que ella no estaba, como vivían juntos. La maga le anunció que tomaría una misión de un día con Gajeel. Y con eso, lo amargamente esperado, era despertar y ver que ella no estuviera ahí, _aún._

¿Entonces, qué estaba diferente? Aún no lo descubría, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Juvia.

Nadie se metió a robar. No había intrusos. Todo estaba como casi siempre que la maga de agua salía. Y si no era el departamento y tampoco no era Juvia, era él… Dio otro vistazo alrededor; ropa sobre los sillones, fotografías, libros y revistas sobre la pequeña mesa de té, un florero sobre la mesa donde comparten el desayuno y la cena…

 _Casi_ normal. Todo _casi_ normal. _Casi_ habitual. Como _casi_ siempre. Sería _como_ siempre cuando la maga de agua llegara. Le saludaría feliz y amorosa, lo abrazaría, le daría un beso, él preguntaría cómo estuvo en su misión _, le daría otro beso_. Ella respondería, le exclamaría que lo extrañó mucho y le haría cuestiones acerca de cómo estuvo él durante su ausencia. Él respondería e interrogaría si quiere comer algo. Juvia sonreiría como siempre y afirmaría. Después de otra ronda de besos y abrazos que no querían deshacerse, la invitaría por algo de comer ―que él raramente cocinaba y en caso inverso, Juvia le prepararía algo para recibirlo con comida casera recién hecha―, por lo que la maga de agua aceptaría feliz, sintiéndose consentida. Y antes de salir, ella tomaría una _ducha…_

Restregó la palma de su mano por todo su rostro _. «Ducha… ducha… ducha...»_ ¡Ese era el problema! Lo había olvidado por completo. Estuvo paralizado un par de segundos mientras recordaba el encargo de Juvia antes de salir en la misión: comprar champú porque ya se le había terminado y ella no podría comprarlo. Así que de favor, se lo pidió y lo olvidó. Pero no era culpa de él, la razón del olvido era que se lo pidiera en un momento en que su cerebro no daba para mucho. _En plena acción de despedida._

Después de haber tomado dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, una por la resaca y la otra por su olvido, se dio un rápido baño y se cambió para ir a la tienda a conseguir el champú que Juvia usaba antes de que ella llegara, había tiempo por fortuna, y así la maga de agua no se decepcionaba al ver que había olvidado lo que le dijo.

Y como siempre, absolutamente nada era fácil para él; cuando estuvo en la tienda, frente a los enormes estantes llenos de botellas de champús, no supo ni cuál elegir, sabía que no se inclinaría por uno para hombre, no era tan idiota. Pero las mujeres, contaban con una amplia gama de opciones: diferentes marcas, millones de aromas, para cabello lacio, ondulado, rizado, según leía en las botellas, para la caída… Con acondicionador, sin acondicionador. Sintió náuseas y supo que dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, no _serían_ suficientes.

Juvia usaba una botella de champú en color morado. Se dejó guiar por lo que recordaba y tomó la opción más familiar que visualizó rápido. Había salido feliz y satisfecho de la tienda, con bastante tiempo para evitar que la maga se diera cuenta de todo...

―Entonces puede que haya tomado el champú equivocado ―Juvia ladeó la cabeza, curiosa de lo que escuchaba. Gray suspiró―. Tú usas con aroma a lavanda… ―se sonrojó con la revelación, pero él podía distinguir el aroma de su cabello a miles de kilómetros de distancia ―y no con aroma a frutas…

Juvia sonrió al ver que el mago de hielo mantenía la cabeza gacha, no podía verla a los ojos por la vergüenza. ―¿Y por qué Gray-sama cocinaba?

Suspiró. Era cuestión de _strikes._ Sumó uno cuando olvidó su encargo, aumentó a dos cuando se equivocó de champú. ―Puede que para enmendar mi error, haya querido darte una pequeña sorpresa ―pero se quemó… ese era su _tercer strike._

Juvia se sintió conmovida. Con una línea curva dibujada en su rostro, se acercó a él. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó suavemente, haciendo que la mirara. ―¿Entonces puede que Gray-sama esté usando los bóxers _GXJ_ del amor por Juvia? ―su rostro se volvió más rojo.

No fue necesario que diera una respuesta verbal gracias a su reacción. La sonrisa se Juvia se ensanchó, una chispeante risa salió de sus labios. Gray había hecho todo eso por ella. Sentía que lo amaba más y más. A cada segundo un poco más. Nunca sería suficiente.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus gestos, su mirada avergonzada. Amaba todo de él.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡No llores Juvia! ―exclamó asustado al ver como unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ―sé que soy un idiota pero no llores, por favor ―que lo último que le faltaba era que su novia llorara por su culpa.

Negó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ―Gray-sama hizo mucho por Juvia y eso, hace muy feliz a Juvia ―fue tan sincera que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa, la maga de agua acarició su mejilla―. ¿Por qué no Gray-sama y Juvia se relajan y se abrazan todo el día, _hmm_?

No fue necesaria una respuesta, bastó con sentir como sus fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cadera para acercarla y abrazarla firmemente. Gray comenzó a trazar un camino descendente de besos en su mejilla mientras ella arrastraba las manos por su pecho para entrelazarlas atrás de su cuello, feliz de tenerlo con ella y de sus muestras _de amor._

* * *

 **Eeeeeen fin, demasiada tortura para Gray. En mis headcanon Gray y Jellal son buenos cocineros. Natsu y Gajeel no XDD Pero bien dicen por ahí "al mejor cocinero se le va el tomate entero o al mejor cocinero se le va la liebre" los accidentes pasan por distracciones :x se sentía tan mal el pobre. Adeeeeemás, eso de los strikes es chiste mío buahaha #FanCanonEnPotencia.**

 **Como se acaba la week y dije que estaría fluffy y bondadosa, puede que mañana haga un experimento científico. Se me ocurrió otra idea para el prompt "plushies" que irónicamente no es mi favorito, y tengo otra idea XD, y como aún tengo prompts de abrazos sueltos, quizás haga una votación para hacer la continuación del día de mañana (?) ¿De qué depende? De si leen las notas de autor y si dejan review #ChantajePorqueEsUnaPuñeteraHipócritaDeMierda XD**

 **Gracias por los reviews a:**

 **Dora, Nym & Light**


	10. Plushies

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.** Y todo tiene que llegar a su fin. Se nos acabó la week y los prompts, pero como dijo Queen: the show must go on XD

Prompt de abrazos: " _You're so cute when you're half asleep like this…"_ Fluff fest: _Plushies_

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Solo un poco más  
Capítulo X: Plushies**

* * *

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que su novia se concentraba en la labor de coser un pequeño muñeco de peluche. Gray gruñó tratando de llamar la atención de Juvia pero sus intentos fueron fallidos.

La maga de agua se había conectado en su mundo de costura. Estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, con las piernas extendidas, tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras clavaba la aguja para reafirmar las costuras del muñeco y Gray estaba acostado a su lado, dándose la vuelta para verla fijamente.

Pero ni el movimiento y ni su insistente mirada, la hicieron apartar la vista de su labor. Los ojos del mago de hielo recorrieron el cuerpo de Juvia; bajaron desde su rostro, pasando por su vientre donde su mano izquierda yacía sujetando al muñeco y la mano derecha maniobraba con el hilo y la aguja, llegando hasta los cortos shorts de pijama en color rosa pálido. Se sintió celoso por la poca atención que su novia le prestaba. Jamás de los jamases la iba a pedir, aunque de momento la demandara, y esto era porque ella lo tenía acostumbrado a dársela, aun cuando no la pidiera.

En su discreto plan se acercó tanto a ella que su nariz rozaba su brazo.

Juvia giró a él y parpadeó confundida. ―¿Gray-sama?

El aludido abrió los ojos con pesadez simulada. ―Emh… ―su voz sonó adormilada.

―¿Pasa algo? ―su voz era amorosa.

Rechazó la idea. ―Solo busco el lado _conveniente_ para dormir ―respondió, esperando que la maga lanzara lejos lo que estaba haciendo para acurrucarse a su lado. _Porque él no compartía a Juvia. Su Juvia._

La chica tarareó de acuerdo. ―Buenas noches, Gray-sama.

Frunció el entrecejo al verla reanudar su labor de costura. Había una sensación amarga instalada en su garganta. ¿Desde cuándo importaba más un peluche que él? Se consideraba una persona celosa de la atención de Juvia ―no era que desconfiara de la maga―, pero cuidado si aparecía _algo_ que atentara con robarle toda el interés de _su_ maga de agua.

Gray era arrogante con eso y al sentirse como un infante ignorado, como cuando interrumpía la plática de los grandes al querer algo y solo recibía de respuesta una sonrisa de su madre, que decía _"espera un momento", d_ ecidió actuar. Él no esperaría. No era un mocoso y lo suyo era suyo. No conforme se removió, descendiendo un poco hasta apoyar su cabeza en entre el abdomen y la pelvis de Juvia. Y su mano reposaba sobre el muslo de la maga y lo acariciaba.

Su mano subía zigzagueante colar su dedos de bajo la ropa. Juvia mordió su labio inferior, para evitar reírse. Dejó caer el muñeco en el buró de a lado de la cama, y centró su atención en el mago de hielo.

―Gray-sama es muy lindo cuando está medio dormido así.

Escuchó la cantarina risa de Juvia y refunfuñó, pensando en que seguía tratándolo como un niño. No se sentía conforme con la poca atención y siguió su plan al moverse para depositar un suave beso en el abdomen, a lo que ella se limitó a sonreírle mientras lo veía acomodarse para estrecharla fuerte de las caderas. Poco después sintió que Juvia envolvía sus dedos entre sus cabellos y sonrió feliz de tener toda su atención.

* * *

 **Y tantán, con esto terminamos.  
**

 **El prompt que menos me gustó #SorryNotSorry Llegó la hora de congelar la historia. Tengo intención de seguir escribiendo los demás prompts, me restan 8 o 7, no recuerdo, pero de aquí a que decida escribirlos falta mucho XD. Aunque tengo dos o tres ideas frescas, como la continuación de este prompt. De momento no le veo caso, gracias de todas formas.**

 **Agradezco los reviews en esta semana llena de fluff: Nym & Dora. ¡Fueron la motivación a terminar la week! :D**

 **¡Gracias!**


End file.
